Extending the Mission
by captindonavin
Summary: Tamaki has been waiting up for Kiba to return from a mission that was supposed to end a week ago. What happen when he finally returns? Rated T for language. KibaTama


_**I told you that I probably wasn't gong to study. But I do have a 4.03 GPA, so I have room to loose a few point. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy my procrastination.**_

* * *

Tamaki sat on the only chair in their house that faced the door. She had taken up this chair for every evening for almost a week now. She found it almost impossible to move from it, and for the past three nights she had even been sleeping in it.

Tamaki had been stuck in the chair because Kiba was gone on a mission. He was only supposed to be gone for a night, but he had been gone for a week. She felt alone and scared. Yes, she had her cats to keep her company, but they didn't make the house feel nearly as alive as Kiba and Akamaru did. She missed them and her brain kept going to the worst.

She had tried distracting herself. She had cranked the music and baked the first day. She had made Kiba's favourite meal in hopes that her optimism would make him walk through the door. On the second day, she had cleaned the house from top to bottom, and tried to make herself sound happy about the fact that they weren't there to mess it up again. Though, when she finished and noticed that the house had stayed clean, it just made her feel even more sad and worried. She just kept thinking about how at this point Kiba would already be apologising for making a mess and would be uncontrollably flirting with her in hopes that it would distract her from the mess.

On day three of waiting, Tamaki took to the chair. The only time that she moved was to go to work or to the washroom, though the latter was put off as much as possible. She only ever ate take out at this point, and always bought enough for Kiba and Akamaru save they actually be home when she walked into the house. So far they hadn't been.

It was three o'clock in the morning and she had to be up at six in order to open her veterinary office at seven. She couldn't sleep though. In the morning it would be exactly a week since they left. She tried to convince herself that they were okay. She was sure that Kakashi would tell her if he thought that anything had gone wrong, or if he had to send back up for them. She was also sure that Kakashi would have sent someone to tell her if Kiba had died. Even if she was forgotten about, Tsume would have come by to tell Tamaki the news. Sure the woman hated Tamaki, but the older lady knew what it was like to lose a man, and would care enough to at least yell at her through the window.

Then it hit Tamaki, Tsume may not even know that Kiba had left. Tamaki hadn't told her, and Tamaki wasn't sure if Kiba still went to say goodbye to his mum before he went on missions. Tsume had yelled at him the last time that he had gone to say goodbye to her, and said that he had to stop acting like such a baby if he ever actually hoped to become Hokage. This was supposed to be an overnight mission as well, so he may not have bothered his mother with something that was supposed to be a trivial as that.

After making a mental note to go and check up on Tsume in the morning, Tamaki started to drift off to sleep. The sleep wasn't restful, and was full of nightmares about Kiba dying on the battle field. Yes, the Shinobi world was at peace for the time being, but there were still rouge ninja, and groups of ninja who didn't believe in the five nation treaty. All of Tamaki's dreams were filled with these groups of ninja targeting her boyfriend for boasting about being the next Hokage.

"Shit."

The single word echoing through her house woke her up. She didn't even have time to think, she just threw the closest thing to her towards the sound of the voice. There was a crash and a muffled complaint. Tamaki turned on the lamp next to her, one that she hadn't remembered turning off, and looked at the intruder.

It was Kiba.

"Well, your aim has gotten better," Kiba joked as he rubbed the top of his head.

Tamaki took note that the object that she had tossed was a vase that Ino Yamanaka had given them for a house warming present. It was cheap and easily replaceable. Tamaki also took note that Kiba was in fact correct, her aim was getting better. That was good after all of the afternoons that she had spent with Kiba learning how to defend herself.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Kiba asked.

"It was supposed to be an overnight mission," Tamaki responded even though it wasn't really an answer.

"I know, I know, but it got extended," Kiba replied while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Why, did you worry about me?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this 'extension?'" Tamaki hissed as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Because this was a top secret AMBU mission and no one here, besides Kakashi, knew about it," Kiba explained.

"So why didn't Kakashi tell me that it had gotten extended?" Tamaki demanded.

"Because it was an AMBU mission and it has to be kept under wraps. They wouldn't have even been able to tell my mother about the extension, not even if she threatened to kill the Hokage himself."

"Then why were you sneaking into the house?" Tamaki asked.

"I wasn't sneaking," Kiba replied.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" Tamaki demanded.

"Because you looked exhausted," Kiba countered.

"Then why not wake me up and make me go to bed, where it's obviously more comfortable?" Tamaki continued. She knew that she was being crazy, and that Kiba had no control over what missions he got, or how long he was gone, but she had been worried out of her mind, and her nerves were still tied in knots from fear of the worst.

"Because I didn't want to disturb you. It was you who chose to sleep on the chair anyway, how was I to assume that you weren't there because you were comfortable?" Kiba demanded, his voice sounding more and more on edge.

"Fine then, you can sleep on the chair and you can tell me how comfortable it is in the morning," Tamaki yelled as she stood up and started walking towards their room. "Goodnight."

Tamaki didn't know what she was saying, but the only problem with acting crazy was that one had to stick to it. So even though Tamaki wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed next to Kiba, she was going to stick to banishing him to the chair.

"Why the fuck are you mad at me?" Kiba demanded, grabbing hold of her arm as she walked past him.

"Why am I? Why am I…" Tamaki sputtered as she turned to face Kiba. Tears were streaming down her cheeks at this point, and by now she couldn't tell if they were from anger or relief.

"Whoa," Kiba gasped as he looked at Tamaki's face. "Now why are you crying?"

Tamaki couldn't hold it in anymore. She tried to pull her arm away from Kiba's grasp, but when that proved futile, she settled for punching him in the chest.

"I was so fucking worried about you!" Tamaki screamed through her tears and emphasised each word with a fist to his chest. "You, you, you're always back exactly when you say that you're going to be back. You're never late from missions. I thought that you were dead. You didn't even send a message back telling me that you were okay. You were just gone, Kiba. You were gone."

Tamaki stopped pounding on Kiba's chest and allowed Kiba to pull her into himself. He held her as she sobbed.

"You've never extended a mission before," Tamaki whimpered into his chest. "They're always exactly as long as you plan for."

"Not all of them," Kiba corrected.

"No, you've never extended a mission before. A one night mission has always been a one night mission."

"That's not true," Kiba corrected again. "You're proof of that."

Tamaki's sobs turned into sniffles as she pulled away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked.

"I had a mission to at least be able to sleep with you. At that point I was sure that you would think that I wasn't good enough and you would leave. So you were a one night mission, but here we are. That mission got extended way past its one night deadline," Kiba explained.

"I was just supposed to be a one night stand?" Tamaki huffed.

"Did you even hear the part about you being too good for me?" Kiba demanded.

"Well if that's all I was to you, then I guess I'll…"

Tamaki was cut off by Kiba grabbing her cheeks and leaned down so that he could look her directly in the eye.

"Now you look at me," Kiba said. "That was only the plan because I was sure that you wouldn't want me past then. I wanted at least one perfect night with you, and I got it. Fuck, I've gotten at least a hundred perfect nights with you by this point. That mission got extended. I don't have a ring or anything, and fuck, I didn't even think that I would have to ask this… But… How's about we extend that mission permanently?"

Tamaki blinked. She looked at Kiba as he held her cheeks squished together. She couldn't talk or smile. She didn't even have a response if she was able to move her mouth. So she just stared at him in shock.

"So, what do you say? Do you think that you can put up with me forever?" Kiba asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"If you let go of my face I might actually be able to respond," Tamaki said through her squished lips.

Kiba moved his hands from her face, and almost immediately her arms latched around his torso.

"Of course dog-boy," Tamaki smiled into his chest. "I would love that."

* * *

 _ **So? Adorable? Perfect? Anything but awesome?**_

 _ **Poor Tamaki was so worried, and Kiba did nothing to help.. well, I think that he fixed it in the end.. at least for now.**_

 _ **Anyhow, tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


End file.
